


you can't buy my love, but a discount would help matters greatly

by Apathetic_Alacrity



Category: Godville (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Alacrity/pseuds/Apathetic_Alacrity
Summary: Based off the quote: 'Stared intently at the trader hoping he would give me a discount. He asked me out instead.'





	you can't buy my love, but a discount would help matters greatly

“Gods above, she’s back.” 

Ed turned around to face his brother, a little confused. Usually, when either of them said something like that, it was with more dread and mild fear, and less weird mushy - oh. Sig was staring at a heroine that had paused in front of their stall to scribble into her diary, with the sappiest look in his eyes, and his chin rested on his hand which rested on the table, like some romance novel heroine wistfully gazing out of a fairytale tower window at her prince riding in from the distance. (Ed swore he only knew that because their sister read them her novels as bedtime stories when they were children, and definitely not because he had a stash hidden under the loose floorboard under his bed.)

Ed scrunched his face up. She didn’t look particularly special - the usual terrible mismatched armour, with a sun dog alternatively bounding around her feet and gnawing on the end of the untied shoelace of her boot. But his brother was looking at her like she was created by a god, even after she scratched behind her ear and sniffed. Then she let her sun dog sniff her hand, which was arguably even worse, especially when it flinched away and whined.  
“What do you see in her, brother?” 

Sig didn’t respond. Ed rolled his eyes and thumped him on the arm. Sig blinked and shook his head. 

“She’s just - “

Before he could say anything, though, the heroine clomped her way over to inspect the goods - and not the goods goods, but the actual goods, the ones laid across the trestle table. She hummed and picked a talisman up, turning it over in her hand.

Then abruptly, she looked up, and stared at Sig. Just stared. It wasn’t a flirtatious gaze or anything, it was a straight-on stare into his eyes. And it went on. And on. And on.

Ed sweated on his brother’s behalf.

Finally, Sig stuttered something out, but it was so quiet and garbled even Ed had to strain to hear it. The heroine cocked her head.

“What?”

“Will you go out with me?”

Ed’s jaw nearly dropped, and his eyes felt like they were bugging out of his head. He hadn’t known his brother had balls like that. Then immediately he felt as though his heart had leapt into his throat, because oh gods, what if she refused him?

The heroine, surprisingly, didn’t immediately say no. She squinted at Sig, then back at the talisman, then back at him.

“Give me a discount on this, and buy me a beer at the Bouncing Bugbear.” 

Sig’s eyes are huge when he stutters out a “Done, and done.” 

Gold goes one way, and the talisman goes the other. Ed side-eyes the amount of gold his brother takes (and almost drops), and nearly rolls his eyes. But the heroine smiles at Sig, exposing a mouth of uneven, mismatched teeth, and despite everything, Sig looks as though the sun has broken its way through the clouds to shine a warming beam on him specially. 

“Will you be in town tonight?”

She looks up from her diary, and looks up at the sky, head cocked like she was listening to a voice from above. Eventually, she nodded, and wrote something down in her diary. She meets Sig’s eyes again. 

“Yes, I will. The Goddess has permitted it. I’ll see you at sunset, here?”

Sig nodded at her eagerly. She nodded back, and whistled at her sun dog, who had wandered off to sniff around the other stalls, and wandered off. 

Ed thumped his brother on the arm again, because he had gone a little starry-eyed and froze on the spot, a bit like what he assumed people in the long future would call a glitch. 

“Very nice, brother, but we’ve got to get back to selling if we want to make up for that discount you gave.”

Sig scowled at him, but it didn’t last long, because the next customer arrived, and if Sig was a little cheerier than usual, Ed didn’t rib him about it.

\--

Ed was counting the day’s earnings, which had turned out pretty well despite the almost-ridiculous discount his brother had given. Sig was shuffling around the back of the stall, packing away the merchandise for the night. It wasn’t exactly clear to Ed if he was actually doing anything productive or if he was just moving it around aimlessly. 

“Hi. I’m back.” 

The heroine was, as she said, back, sans sun dog and travel-grime. This revealed the mild glow emanating from her skin that meant she had attained at least Virtuous on the personality scale, which was a good thing, Ed guessed. She’d also tied her hair and put on some sort of smock that looked a bit too much like the lowest layer of a priestess’s robe, but at least it was clean.

Sig had dropped whatever-it-was-he-was-doing, and spun around quickly. Seeing her, he broke into a huge smile and rushed over. She looked him up and down, then spat on her hand and stuck it out for a handshake, introducing herself. Sig took her hand and kissed the back of it, looking oddly charmed, even when she squinted at him confusedly. 

As they went off, arm in arm, Ed finally let himself sigh a little wistfully. He still had absolutely no clue what his brother saw in the heroine, but it didn’t mean he didn’t find it kind of sweet anyway. He put away the day’s earnings in his satchel, glanced over the stall, properly packed up for the night, and left, whistling. He had blank notebook pages, a hot bowl of stew, and a quiet night of writing for his new column in the Godville Times waiting for him.

Maybe one day, some hero would catch his eye, and Sig would tease him about it instead, but for now, home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and hopefully sweet. Fun fact, I got the 'bad fanfiction' artefact when I was writing this.
> 
> Ed and Sig Mund are my OCs, and definitely not how traders work in-game. Hope y'all enjoyed this though! If you wanna add me on Godville, I'm Annieysa9898 (which I really should change).
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!! It's like hitting Encourage on your console.
> 
> If you want, click [here](https://theanimalrescuesite.greatergood.com/clicktogive/ars/home) to donate pet food to a shelter with just a click, no sign-up required.


End file.
